<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Break into Kame House by J13579</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843788">Don't Break into Kame House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579'>J13579</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Forced Crossdressing, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disastrous attempt to get a Dragon Ball from Kame House with Trunks, Goten finds himself facing an angry Android 18 and a whole new wardrobe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Break into Kame House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This wasn’t supposed to happen. Goten knew that he and Trunks were supposed to sneak in, get the Dragon Ball and get out. Master Roshi, Krillin and Android 18 were out today so the two boys decided to sneak into their place and get their Dragon Ball. Once they have all seven of them, they’ll wish for the ultimate toy of their dreams. It was a simple plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Or at least it was supposed to be. Neither of the boys were counting on Android 18 coming back early. Trunks panicked and flew right out. Unfortunately, the thought of property damage didn’t cross his mind as he smashed right through 18’s closet, sending her clothes flying outside Kame House and into the ocean water, ruining them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten gulped as he found himself face-to-face with a very angry Android 18. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain,” she pointed to the massive hole in her closet. “Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t me!” Goten begged. “It was Trunks’s idea. He wanted the Dragon Ball that you guys were keeping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure that Bulma deals with him later. In the meantime,” Android 18 took a firm grip on Goten’s hand. “We’re going shopping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you ruined my clothes so we’re going to get myself some new clothes and luckily for me, I have more than enough money to get you some clothes as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” 18 turned away from Goten, hiding the evil grin on her face. “In fact, I know a store that will make you look so good.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The Pretty Pink Princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>18 stared at the sign to the store she’s about to enter. She knew what the store had: ribbons, hair accessories, knee-length and ankle socks, mary janes, and most of all, dresses. Dresses in all kinds of colors with ruffles, petticoats, crinolines, bows and lace. It was like every girly little girl’s dream come true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been there once. It was Maron’s birthday and she wanted a dress there. Even 18 couldn’t help but smile alongside her husband when Maron tried on her chosen dress with its ruffles, frills and lace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“18… why are we here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple, we’re picking some clothes out for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You really thought I was going to just get you some new clothes after what you and Trunks did? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is your punishment.” 18 pointed to The Pretty Pink Princess, “We’re going in and I expect you to try on every outfit I give you. I will hear no whining or complaining from you. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten reluctantly nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walked into the store and while Goten was mostly looking down at the floor, 18 was looking for clothes. It wasn’t long before her eyes set upon the first outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look,” 18 picked up a baby blue dress. “I think we got your first outfit. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten could only gulp in fear as 18 took him to the nearest changing room. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Come on, Goten, hurry up,” 18 said. It’s been about fifteen minutes since 18 told Goten to put on the dress that she picked out for him. She was willing to let him take his time to put the outfit on along with the accessories, but now it’s taking a bit too long for her liking. “Did you get your dress on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then come out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goten,” 18 sighed. “You know this is your punishment. Come out here so I can take your picture or I will drag you out here myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten slowly walked out, pulling at the skirt. He was no longer wearing an orange gi similar to his fathers, but instead he’s wearing a baby blue silk dress with short puffy sleeves and a nice wide ribbon that tied in the back in a bow. His legs were in long, white tights and his feet were in blue flats, completing the girlish outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you look adorable,” 18 playfully pinched Goten’s cheek. “Oh, I almost forgot your wig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>18 placed the wig on Goten’s head, securing it so it doesn’t fall. The wig had the same shade of his regular hair, but it was much longer than Goten ever had his before, reaching down past his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you look perfect,” 18 smirked proudly. “Now give me a smile like you loved this. The sooner you do this, the sooner we can leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Goten gave 18 a fake smile, one that was convincing enough to any passerby even though both parties knew that the smile was anything but genuine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Android 18 quickly took out her phone and snapped a picture. She looked upon her handiwork with pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we done yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” 18 pulled out another dress. “This is merely the first of many.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>This meant Goten had to spend the next hour and a half trying on dress after dress, each of them with their own little accessories and touches that made each outfit stand out. By the end, he tried on twenty dresses. The young boy felt that he tried on everything in the store. A mere exaggeration on his part, but it definitely felt like it to Goten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the two left the store with 18 carrying shopping bags containing nearly all the dresses she bought. One was the blue dress she had Goten try on first. There were three others 18 bought: a casual white sundress with matching strappy sandals, a yellow sundress with flowers embroidered onto it along with a matching flower-embroidered sun hat, and a mint green sundress with white polka dots, frilly anklets, white Mary Janes, and a pearl necklace. The last dress 18 bought was the one Goten is currently wearing; a light pink party dress with little gloves on his hands, a cute sun hat, anklets, pink Mary Janes and a little matching purse to complete the ensemble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten looked down at the ground, hoping that no one would take a look at him. If anyone could tell he’s a boy in his current attire… he didn’t want to know the consequences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Goten and Android 18 moved towards the parking lot, there was one question that still lurked within the boy’s mind. One that he really needs to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To see a certain someone,” 18 answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone? Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone who’s very angry at you, young man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten looked up to see Chi-Chi approaching the two. Fear swelled up in his mind. Why is she here? Why is she angry at him? Did 18 tell Chi-Chi what happened back at her place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chi-Chi turned towards 18.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking care of my son. I swear he can be a handful at times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. I sent each picture to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I saw them. He looks so cute in each and every single one of them. I even told you my favorites.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are the ones that I picked. I hope you’ll pay me back for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, certainly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two ladies talked as they packed Goten’s new clothes into the trunk of Chi-Chi’s car. Goten didn’t know whether to feel embarrassed by the whole thing or to feel grateful for being ignored for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that sense of doubt didn’t last long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And as for you…” Chi-Chi turned towards Goten. “How could you break into 18’s place, and with Trunks too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that was Trunks’s fault!” Goten pleaded. “This whole thing wasn’t my idea, I swear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear that boy is becoming a bad influence on you. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Goten could object, Chi-Chi took his hand and began dragging him back into the mall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait! Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To pick up some toys for you to play with,” Chi-Chi explained. “You’ll be dressing like this for the next week or two and I think you should pick up some new hobbies that will fit in right with your new attire. That means no training or fighting for you. Only hobbies meant for a good little girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As mother and son slowly went out of sight, 18 smirked. She knew that with time, Trunks would learn an important lesson as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t break into Kame House.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>